Once Upon A Spring Break
by blamlove83
Summary: It all started on a lovely spring day. At least "lovely" is what Blaine thought it would be. But it turns out to be pretty horrible for him. Meanwhile Sam has just the most... interesting experience happen to him on the same day. What will happen for the both of them? BLAM


**So I was inspired to write a story when I noticed that it was a beautiful day four days ago and immediately pictured me just sitting underneath the cover of a large tree on a sunny, warm, spring day. Thus; the idea for writing a Blaine / Sam story starting off with such a day was born. For those of you who have read any of my other stories, I am currently taking a break from working on any of them because I am having a bit of a writer's block. But I do intend to continue writing and finishing them up at some point. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Once Upon A Spring Break**

**Chapter 1: It Started Out With A Kiss**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Blaine was sitting underneath the tree in the backyard of the apartment that he was currently living in. Spring break had just begun and Blaine couldn't imagine of a better way to start off his spring break than just relaxing underneath the shade of a tree, feeling the cool touch of a welcoming breeze. He sighed in content at how he was able to enjoy the day and not worry about having to get ready for school, practice a song for glee club, do any homework; there wasn't any kind of obligation that he needed to fulfill. Blaine didn't have to do anything unless he wanted to do it, and what he wanted to do at the moment was relax and was doing just that. Blaine couldn't have been happier than he was at the moment and closed his eyes to revel in the perfection of the moment. But just as he had started to doze off into a pleasant nap, Blaine heard his cell phone go off in his pocket. Slightly annoyed that the moment had been ruined; Blaine let out a sigh of annoyance and took his phone out of his pocket. When he looked at who it was that was calling him; Blaine instantly felt all his annoyance and irritation fade away. Blaine hit the call button to answer the caller and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Ah not much…I was just wondering if you and I could hang out today?" The voice on the other end of the call answered Blaine.

Blaine felt a smile creep up onto his face and mentally slapped himself for not inviting his best friend over to hang out today in the first place.

"Sure thing, I'd love to hang out with you today Sam." Blaine answered his best friend's question.

"Awesome!" Blaine could practically hear the smile that was forming on Sam's face.

"So where should we hang?"

"I dunno. Where do you want to hang out?" Blaine replied with smile gracing his face.

"Hmm… let's see… what about the both of us just hang at your place today?" Sam suggested to Blaine.

"Okay then, we'll be hanging out at my place then." Blaine confirmed.

"Cool I'm on my way there right now." Sam answered and then ended the call with Blaine.

Blaine felt his stomach flutter with butterflies at the thought of Sam coming over to his apartment and hanging out with him. Nobody knew about it, but Blaine had a huge crush on Sam ever since he saw the blond. Every time that Sam would even look at Blaine; the young bowtie – wearing teenager would feel a surge of happiness and giddiness form in his stomach. Blaine and Sam hadn't exactly had the best introduction when they first met. But they became friendly towards each other soon afterwards and eventually both of them got to be best friends with each other. Blaine had never been able to go a day without talking to Sam and the pair of them could be seen together chatting, talking, laughing, doing things that best friends do with each other in the halls of William McKinley High School.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

* * *

Blaine saw Sam walking towards him in the backyard and couldn't help but feel his stomach do little backflips of joy at the sight of his crush getting closer, and closer, and closer, and closer…

"Blaine… anybody in there?" Sam asked his friend who he saw had started daydreaming.

Blaine instantly let out a little squeak of surprise and felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks from seeing how close Sam was to him. Sam just let out a chuckle while looking at Blaine with a look of amusement evident on his face.

"What's wrong Blaine? Did I scare you with how close I am?" Sam said with a laugh and a smile on his face at how he found Blaine's reaction to be funny.

"_If only you knew how true that was Sam."_ Blaine thought to himself as he saw how Sam had acted to Blaine's little squeal.

Blaine just laughed along with Sam and smiled to himself at how Sam looked so happy with how he and Blaine were able to hang out together on such a great day.

"So Blaine, what were you thinking about just then?" Sam asked curiously.

Blaine immediately turned and looked away as he felt a blush creep up onto his face at what Sam had just asked him.

"Oh, um… uh… n – nothing." Blaine said with a nervous tone in his voice.

Sam knew that Blaine was indeed lying to him, and he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by the fact that Blaine wouldn't tell him what it is that was on his mind just a few minutes ago.

"Aw come on Blaine… you know we're friends here. Like best friends… you can tell me anything that's on your mind. I promise it won't change anything between us. I mean it's not like you were thinking about me." Sam said half - jokingly and half – serious.

"…"

Sam had moved closer to Blaine and had placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder as though he were comforting Blaine.

"Blaine… I promise you can tell me anything." Sam said with sincerity in his voice.

Blaine hadn't realized that Sam was extremely close to him and was torn with trying to decide if he really should tell Sam that he had a crush on him or not tell him.

"Blaine… are you alright?" Sam asked in a worried voice.

Blaine spun his head around so fast that he didn't realize what happened next until five seconds later… Blaine's lips were on Sam's own smooth, sweet lips. As soon as Blaine realized what was happening; he pulled away and stood up and ran inside the apartment with tears streaming down his face. He was sure that what he had just done had just permanently ruined his and Sam's friendship and could only think of one thought.

"_I just kissed Sam Evans… and now he's never going to want to speak to me again. How could such a beautiful day turn out to be so horrible?"_

* * *

**So… what do you guys think? Review and let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are. Please follow and favorite this story too, and if any of you guys or gils haven't read any of my other stories; then I advise you go look at my profile page. **

**P.S. I don't have a beta for this story so if anyone wants to beta read it for me, then please send me a message. Thanks!**


End file.
